Pokémon Box
|} The Pokémon Box (Japanese: ポケモンボックス Pokémon Box) is a Pokémon storage system in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! and . Unlike the Pokémon Storage System in other core series games, which is divided into individual boxes, the Pokémon Box functions as a single gigantic box. It can also be accessed by the at any time, without the need to be at a PC. However, depositing a Pokémon into the Pokémon Box will not restore its , status, or . In the core series games The Pokémon Box is a single continuous list of Pokémon, with newly caught Pokémon placed at the bottom of the Pokémon Box. It can hold up to 1000 Pokémon. Sorting The player can manually arrange the order in which Pokémon appear in the Pokémon Box, but there cannot be any gaps between Pokémon. The Pokémon Box can be sorted, with several different possible sort methods provided. If the player sorts their Pokémon Box, any manual ordering of Pokémon within the Pokémon Box will be permanently lost. If the method by which the player has most recently sorted their Pokémon Box is by level or CP, every Pokémon's level or CP (respectively) will be displayed over its menu sprite in the Pokémon Box. The following sort options are available: *Sort by order caught *Sort by Pokédex number *Sort by level (high to low) *Sort by level (low to high) *Sort by CP (high to low) *Sort by CP (low to high) *Sort with favorites on top *Sort by species name Sorting with favorites on top sorts all favorites and all non-favorites by Pokédex number, but favorites are placed at the top of the Pokémon Box. Search The player can search their Pokémon Box for Pokémon with specific attributes. The player can build a query using any number of these attributes, which causes the query to return results based on the intersection of all filled fields. Each field (except Markings) can only have one entry. The fields are as follows: In spin-off games Pokémon GO In , the player has a Pokémon Box that can initially hold 250 Pokémon, including up to 9 s. Pokémon Storage Upgrades can be purchased in the for 200, which expand the capacity by 50 Pokémon. The maximum upgradeable capacity is 2,000 Pokémon. The Pokémon Box screen allows the player to sort Pokémon, in ascending or descending order, by the following criteria: * Most recently acquired * Designated favorites * Pokédex number * Proportion of remaining HP * Name * Combat Power (CP). In the case of a tie on the sorting criteria (such as multiple favorite Pokémon or Pokémon with full HP), the tied Pokémon are sorted by Combat Power in descending order. The player can also hold a press on a Pokémon to activate a transfer mode where they can mark multiple Pokémon to be sent to Professor Willow. This feature was added in version 0.49.1 (labeled 1.19.1 in the ), which was released on December 8, 2016 Search queries The Pokémon storage screen also allows the player to search Pokémon by name or species; the search results will return any Pokémon whose species name or nickname begins with the searched string. Starting in version 0.67.1 (labeled 1.37.1 in the ), released on June 20, 2017, the search bar also supports key terms that are not searched as literal strings. All of the following searches are case insensitive. ;Search terms * string — Pokémon whose species name or nickname begins with the text ** +string — the above and any Pokémon in the same evolutionary family (e.g. +Meowth returns all instances of Meowth and Persian) *** The player must have a Pokémon that matches string to work, including nicknames; if the player only has Persian and no Meowth, +Meowth will not return any results, but +Persian will. This can be performed with nicknames as well as species names; if the player has a Pikachu nicknamed "Sparky", +Sparky will return all Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu in the player's possession. ** The search term will only be interpreted as a literal string if it does not match any key term. For example, searching evolve will not return a Ditto nicknamed "Evolve", due to the term being interpreted as a key term instead of a literal string. * Numeric ** number — Pokémon whose Pokédex number matches the searched number (e.g. 3 returns all Venusaur) ** number-number — Pokémon whose Pokédex number falls between the two searched numbers, inclusively (e.g. 1-151 returns all Kanto Pokémon) ** number- — Pokémon whose Pokédex index is at least the searched number (e.g. 151- returns all Pokémon starting from Mew) ** -number — Pokémon whose Pokédex index is at most the searched number (e.g. -9 returns all Pokémon up to Blastoise) ** Prepending cp or hp to a number instead searches for Pokémon based on CP or maximum HP (respectively) instead of Pokédex index (e.g. cp1000- returns all Pokémon with a CP of at least 1000) * type — Pokémon of that type * All move set searches begin with @ ** @move — Pokémon with the searched move ** @type — Pokémon with a move of the searched type ** @weather — Pokémon with a move that is currently weather-boosted ** @1 followed by type, move, or weather — Pokémon whose Fast Attack that fits the criteria (e.g. @1bug returns all Pokémon with a Bug-type Fast Attack) ** @2 followed by type, move, or weather — Pokémon whose first Charged Attack fits the criteria ** @3 followed by type, move, or weather — Pokémon whose second Charged Attack fits the criteria * evolve — all Pokémon for which the player has the necessary Candy and item (if any) to evolve * item — all Pokémon which require an item to evolve, for which the player has the necessary Candy and item to perform * defender — Pokémon currently defending a * traded — Pokémon received from a trade * shiny — Shiny Pokémon * lucky — Lucky Pokémon * legendary — Legendary Pokémon * mythical — Mythical Pokémon * alola or alolan — Alola Form Pokémon * hatched — Pokémon that were hatched from an * eggsonly — Pokémon that can only be hatched from Eggs (baby Pokémon) * costume — Special Event Pokémon, such as Pikachu wearing a hat and sunglasses Squirtle ;Operands * ,, :, ; — union of conditions (e.g. fire,evolve returns all Pokémon that are Fire-type or can evolve) * &, | — intersection of conditions (e.g. shiny&swinub returns all Shiny Swinub) * ! — complement of the condition (e.g. !water returns all Pokémon that are not Water-type) In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Pokémon-Box |es=Caja de Pokémon |fr=Boîte Pokémon |it=Box Pokémon |ko=포켓몬 박스 Pocketmon Box |zh=寶可夢盒 / 宝可梦盒 }} Category:Equipment Category:Pokémon GO de:Pokémon-Box